


"a new day`s coming"

by shelone



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelone/pseuds/shelone





	"a new day`s coming"

9.00  
\- Мы могли бы начать с того, на чем остановились в прошлый раз, если вы не против, Джейсон.  
В ее кабинете пахло пудрой, или кремом, или еще какой-то бабской хренью, но не духами – и от этого Кроула мутило, почти выворачивало. Может, если б не тошнотворный косметический запах, она не бесила бы его так: еще не отточенной до конца, почти неуверенной, фальшивой улыбкой, манерой крутить в пальцах ручку, изредка постукивая колпачком по столу, глухим негромким голосом, полуопущенными ресницами, аккуратно уложенной шапкой волос.  
\- Мне все равно. Вы обязательно должны называть меня по имени, мисс... простите?  
\- Ничего страшного. Вебер. Доктор Вебер. И как вам будет удобно, сержант Кроул. Вы испытываете какой-то дискомфорт? Не любите свое имя? С этим что-то связано?  
Сеансы для него были уже сущей пыткой, а их предстояло посещать еще полгода. Это казалось бредом или жестокой издевкой. Как можно было, по их мнению, избавиться от вспышек ярости в разговорах с человеком, от одного вида которого тебя трясет? Ложь, это не терапия – это наказание.  
\- Я нормально отношусь к своему имени, мисс Вебер.  
\- Возможно, это для вас переход какой-то грани? Вторжение на личную территорию?  
Если бы все это не грозило ему потерей работы, Кроул предпочел бы арест или даже срок – ну, сколько бы могли дать за избиение этой твари? Те же полгода? Хоть бы и год – все было бы проще.  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем вы. Можете звать меня, как вам будет угодно. Или мы обязаны обсуждать каждое мое слово?  
Она вскинула глаза, в которых отражением читалась та же неприязнь. Это было странно. Кроул, по крайней мере, любил свою работу. Зачем кому-то нужна ненавистная, понять ему было трудно.  
-Сержант Кроул, должна вам напомнить: мы с вами встречаемся здесь с единственной целью. Надеюсь, она вам ясна. И в ваших же интересах позволить мне...  
\- Хорошо. Я понял.  
Хотя. Возможно, с другими ей было легче.  
\- Меня называют по имени только близкие. Я так привык.  
Докторша виновато потупилась, видимо, уже коря себя за непрофессионализм, и снова перешла на глухие обертона.  
\- Понимаю. Близкие в жизни любого человека занимают особое место. И у каждого из нас есть свое отношение...  
\- Вам надо узнать, кого я к ним причисляю, так? Было бы легче, если бы вы спрашивали напрямую, без долгих подводок.  
\- Мне было бы интересно это узнать, сержант Кроул.  
Она сакцентировала «интересно» и перехватила ручку по-другому – собиралась записывать, а, может, эта уловка помогла бы ей не встречаться с ним взглядом.  
\- Просто сержант, мисс. Или просто Кроул.  
Окей. В конце концов, кто-то даже платит за это деньги. Наверно, ему просто стоило бы расслабиться. «И получить удовольствие» - идиотская ассоциация заставила его усмехнуться. Да, приблизительно соответствует ситуации.  
\- Мои родители умерли. Сестра живет в Атланте. Хотя она, безусловно, зовет меня по имени - мы не созваниваемся чаще раза в год, на Рождество. Мужа ее я видел первый и последний раз на свадьбе. Выводок ее детей - только на фотографиях, поэтому воспринимать их своей родней мне сложно. Жена подала на развод несколько месяцев назад. Мы не успели сделать все выплаты за дом, который она теперь не хочет продавать, и решить вопрос с парой небольших вложений, так что. Документы пока не готовы, мы видимся время от времени - на переговорах, вместе с адвокатами. Детей у нас нет. Слава Богу. Что касается друзей… До прихода в полицию у меня их было достаточно. Кое-кто отвернулся сразу, как увидел меня в форме, с кем-то я порвал сам: мой квартал не из самых благополучных - думаю, вы понимаете. Кое-кого уже просто нет. У тех, что остались - свои семьи, свои заботы. Мы видимся редко.  
\- Но с кем-то вы все же проводите свободное время?  
\- У меня его не так много и остается, учитывая дополнительные смены. И у меня нет постоянной девушки, если вы об этом.  
\- Я сейчас не именно о девушке, Кроул. О любых - не формальных, не связанных с работой или какими-то обязанностями - контактах. Об отдыхе. С кем-нибудь вы все же поддерживаете связь?  
\- Пожалуй, только с Кори. Кори Эванс, мой друг детства. Одноклассник. Мы знаем друг друга разве что не с пеленок.

18.15  
В глазах было темно, в мутном ореоле взгляд фокусировал только багровую маску лица и бессмысленно выпученные глаза Макдугана – как нечто неодушевленное, объект неживой природы.  
Его голова ритмично откидывалась к дверце шкафчика, ударяя в нее с дребезжащим жестяным звуком. Кроул бил без замаха, почти не отрывая локтя от тела, только подаваясь вперед всем корпусом, так, будто перед ним каждодневная бойцовская груша, и только человеческая плоть под кулаком - горячая, реагирующая, неоднородная, - дарила совсем другие ощущения.  
И если дерматиновый мешок с песком позволял лишь сбросить ненужное напряжение, выматывая и утомляя до бесчувственной усталости во всем теле, то этот человечий куль с дерьмом с полукасания передавал Кроулу дергающий электрический разряд, искрами рассыпающийся по венам, наполняющий его энергией и пьянящий, как дорогой алкоголь – оставляя холодную ясность в мыслях безо всякого похмелья.  
Если он что-то любил в этой жизни – он любил это ощущение. Именно в такие моменты все становилось предельно понятным. Логичным и четким. Расчерченным в линеечки и расписанным в таблицы. Жизнь приобретала вполне постижимый смысл, когда он выбирал правильный ракурс.  
Макдуган уже хрипел, каждый удар толчком выбрасывал из его рта темно-алую пузырящуюся кровь, и мелкие брызги ее, разлетаясь по сторонам, попадали на лицо и одежду Кроула.  
Все звуки сливались в одну глухую стену быстро нарастающего шума. Чьи-то рты открывались в неразличимых криках. Чьи-то ладони уже хватали его запястья, выкручивая их назад, чьи-то руки держали его поперек туловища, пытаясь оттащить из прохода. Кто-то поймал в обхват тяжело оседающее по шкафчику тело. Чьи-то тяжелые ботинки ударили Кроула по ногам, выбивая его из равновесия, но он не смог упасть, плотно зажатый чьими-то телами.  
Его отволокли к двери раздевалки, и он вдруг вычленил из всей этой хаотической людской мешанины белое от бешенства лицо лейтенанта Картера. Он единственный молчал, зло сжав губы, и беспощадное презрение в его глазах ледяной волной отрезвило Кроула.  
\- Всё. Ну всё, всё.  
Он нарочито обмяк в чужих руках – и его отпустили. Мозг, наконец, вернулся к обработке информации, лица обрели знакомые черты, а шум в ушах распался на отдельные голоса. Недоуменный проброс новичков, осуждающий ропот Теннанта, скрытое полусочувственное бормотание Маковски – все это терялось за хриплым, захлебывающимся визгом пришедшего в себя Макдугана.  
-Я убью тебя, Кроул! Я зарою тебя, понял? Ты заплатишь мне за все это, урод!..  
Лейтенант поморщился.  
\- Уберите его… в больницу, - он даже не повернулся, продолжая смотреть на Джейсона в упор. – Сержант Кроул. Ко мне кабинет.

10.40  
\- Привет, Кори. Занят?  
\- Есть немного. Чего-то хотел?  
\- Да нет, так. У меня тут небольшие проблемы, и я немого на взводе. Хотелось бы расслабиться. Подумал: мы могли бы заглянуть вечером к Эрни, посидеть. Как в старые-добрые. Что скажешь?  
\- Сегодня?  
\- Думал - да. Но если у тебя дела. Можно и в другой раз.  
-Давай на неделе, окей? Сегодня я... не очень свободен.  
\- Ладно. Работа? Или...  
\- Да. Работа.  
\- У тебя все в порядке?  
\- О Господи, Джейсон. У меня все в порядке. Не надо меня контролировать.  
\- Кори, я просто спросил.  
\- Я ответил.  
\- Я понял. Не заводись. Мы просто давно не виделись. Даже мельком. Наши дома в паре шагов, а мы вообще не пересекаемся.  
\- Так выходит. Жизнь идет, Джейсон. Некогда шляться по улицам, закинув рюкзаки домой после школы.  
\- Иногда жаль, правда?  
\- Не знаю, может быть.  
\- Ладно. Увидимся.  
\- Конечно. Я позвоню.

 

22.35  
Кроул оставил машину в узком переулке, не желая светиться, и зашел через дверь черного хода в глухой кирпичной стене. Ему было не впервой ориентироваться в лабиринтах темных коридоров с характерным запахом, и уже через пару минут он увидел табличку с нужным номером.  
Мысль постучать он откинул и с ноги выбил хлипкую дверь.  
Помещение, представшее глазам, было не настолько уродливым, как можно было бы предположить, и он отдал должное умению ублюдка устраиваться даже в такой обстановке.  
Почти чистые ровные стены небольшого холла были оклеены темными обоями. Тусклый, хотя и не раздражающий свет бра, видимо, имел целью создавать комфорт. Как хозяину, так и покупателям, позволяя оставаться «в тени» и буквально.  
В глубине кто-то быстро снялся – и сбивающаяся торопливая дробь вперемешку с гулкими ударами прыжков послышалась уже снаружи дома. Квартира предусмотрительно имела выход на пожарную лестницу, но сейчас ему было не до сбежавших.  
\- Кто к нам пришел…Старый друг лучше новых двух. Рад видеть тебя, приятель.  
Тонкая фигура хозяина хаты нарисовалась в проходе. Его глумливая ухмылка моментально взбесила Джейсона.  
\- Я тебе не приятель.  
\- Что так? Ах, ну да, прости. Ты же у нас блюститель закона.  
Последнее теперь звучало жестокой издевкой, но Кроулу было плевать. Он дернулся вперед - Шин захлопнул дверь за своей спиной, демонстративно расставив руки по обеим сторонам проема.  
\- Могу я видеть ордер? – он хмыкнул, нагло сузив неестественно блестящие глаза. Даже под кайфом Шин соображал неплохо, иначе вряд ли продержался бы столько на плаву. Он скривил губы. – О, нет. Только не говори мне, что это незаконное проникновение в частную собственность, попрание прав граждан и полицейский произвол.  
Кроулу захотелось достать пушку и пустить пулю между лисьих глаз, но он погасил вспышку.  
\- Я здесь не за этим.  
Олли сделал пару нарочито расхлябанных шагов к нему.  
\- Я знаю, зачем ты здесь, - его взгляд внезапно посерьезнел. – Забирай свою блядь и проваливай – и я забуду о вторжении и сломанном замке.  
Он снова осклабился и уже другим тоном крикнул в сторону комнаты:  
\- Кори, детка, за тобой мама пришла.  
Через пару секунд дверь открылась, и Джейсон внутренне выругался, увидев укуренные зеленые глаза. Кори прыснул, покачнулся и ухватился за плечи Шина, обнимая того за шею.  
\- Какого хера? - он перевел взгляд на стоящего рядом Кроула и поперхнулся смехом. – О Господи. Чего тебе?  
\- Спускайся к машине. Запасная лестница.  
\- Даже не подумаю, - он повернулся к Шину за поддержкой, но тот спихнул его руки.  
\- Делай, что он говорит.  
\- Олли?! – похоже, Кори мало понимал расклад.  
Тот повернулся к нему, закатывая глаза в тихом раздражении.  
\- Мне вообще не нужны проблемы, солнце. Но особенно - проблемы с полицией. Не сейчас. Выматывайся.  
Наверно, Кори бы еще стоял в отупении, если б Кроул не дернул его, крепко ухватив за руку выше локтя, и не вытащил в коридор.  
Последнее, что он увидел – издевательски посланный воздушный поцелуй Олли.

13.10  
\- Джейсон?  
\- Встреча в понедельник, Ирма.  
\- Я помню. Просто звоню предупредить, хотя Стэнтон и был против.  
\- Стэнтон?  
\- Доэрти, мой адвокат.  
\- А, понятно. О чем же предупредить?  
\- Видишь ли. Мы решили...  
\- Вы решили?  
\- Я. Я решила, Джейсон. Стэнтон прав: с тобой невозможно разговаривать по-нормальному.  
\- Хорошо, извини. Что _ты_ решила, Ирма?  
\- ...Мы решили подавать параллельный иск. О насилии в семье.  
\- Ирма.  
\- Я просто не хотела, чтобы это стало для тебя неожиданностью.  
\- Ирма. Мы же обо всем договорились.  
\- Мы... Я передумала. Потому что это важно. Такие вещи неправильно замалчивать.  
\- Это твоя крыса тебе...  
\- Джейсон, я не собираюсь это слушать. До встречи.  
\- Ирма, подожди. Я тебя прошу, подумай. Ты сломаешь мне жизнь за так: с меня даже взять больше нечего. За тот единственный раз я выплачиваю стоимость дома, в котором он тебя трахает. Эта плата кажется тебе недостаточной?  
\- Я боялась тебя, Джейсон. Все время после того раза я жила в страхе.  
\- Не ври, Ирма. Ты не умеешь - и выглядит неубедительно.  
\- Нам не о чем больше разговаривать, Джейсон. «Встретимся в суде».

18.35  
Все ощущения возвращались. Руки засаднило от боли, суставы начали распухать от ударов. Он машинально последовал за лейтенантом.  
Картер подождал, пока Джейсон закроет за собой дверь, повернул ручку жалюзи у стеклянной стены и молча обернулся к нему.  
Какое-то не до конца осознанное предчувствие заставило Кроула судорожно сглотнуть. Лейтенант обошел стол, но не стал садиться, так и оставшись стоять перед ним.  
\- Сержант, - он замолчал, опустив глаза.  
Понимание медленным мертвенным холодом растекалось, но где-то на периферии сознания. Это было слишком, чтобы оказаться реальностью.  
Картер поднял глаза уже уверенно.  
\- Сдайте жетон и оружие. Я отстраняю вас от работы на не определенный пока срок, до принятия дальнейшего решения.  
Кроул продолжал стоять. Этого не могло с ним произойти. С кем угодно – не с ним.  
\- Лейтенант, - он не услышал собственного голоса – просто знал, что произнес это.  
\- Это окончательное решение.  
\- Сэр.  
Картер оперся ладонями о столешницу и вздохнул.  
\- Я больше ничего, ничего не могу сделать для вас, сержант Кроул.  
\- Сэр, я прошу. Еще один шанс, я обещаю.  
\- Не надо, - он нервно отвернулся, и Кроулу на секунду показалось, что еще не все кончено. – Не унижайте себя и меня.  
\- Лейтенант, вы же…, - он посмотрел ему в глаза и неожиданно сорвался. – Господи, Лайонел, ты не можешь. Ты же знаешь, _что_ для меня эта работа.  
\- Я знаю, - Картер почти ненавидяще сузил глаза и понизил голос.- _Я_ – знаю. Именно поэтому, если будет комиссия – а она будет, не мне тебе объяснять, что Макдуган не оставит этого так – я сделаю все возможное, чтобы ты отделался малой кровью.  
Он перевел дыхание и непроизвольно поднес руку к левому боку.  
\- Но. Если тебе даже удастся сохранить работу, в чем я, если быть честным, сомневаюсь: одно дело избиение потенциально вооруженного наркоторговца и другое – подчиненного среди бела дня в полицейском участке и безо всякой причины. Так вот если даже - тебе позволят остаться, я буду ходатайствовать о твоем переводе на другой участок.  
Кроул почти не разбирал слов, они шли, как сквозь вату, застревая и рассеиваясь в волокнах, просачивались в мозг отфильтрованными каплями.  
\- Сколько раз, Лайонел? Сколько – я выходил на задания, сколько - я прикрывал чужие задницы, сколько - лез на пули? Хоть одна тварь в этом гребаном участке может сказать, что на меня нельзя рассчитывать?  
\- Ни одна. Ни одна тварь, включая меня, не скажет, но Джейсон: за это я лжесвидетельствовал в суде по делу Рамиреса, покрывая уже твою задницу, за это - я давал тебе характеристику, в которой ты выглядел ангелом, для бракоразводного процесса, за это - я отправил тебя вместо дисциплинарной комиссии на психотерапию. Я расплатился, тебе не кажется? Мне жаль – теперь это все.  
\- Картер, я обещаю, - любые его слова были бесполезны, и Кроул чувствовал, что это конец, но все равно продолжал. Обреченно. Просто машинально.  
\- Нет, - лейтенант опустился в кресло и сплел пальцы в жесткий замок. - Я не могу контролировать тебя. А роскошь держать на участке неуправляемого психа позволить себе не могу. Даже если этот псих – ты.  
Они встретились взглядом, и Картер, вытянув руку, постучал ладонью по столу.  
\- Жетон и оружие.  
Кроул отцепил жетон и тихо положил ровно на то место, которое ему указали. Лейтенант молча кивнул на «глок» за поясом.  
\- Это личный. Табельный – в машине.  
Когда он был уже у двери, вернув табельный «браунинг», Картер повторил ему в спину:  
\- Мне жаль, Джейсон.  
Кроул молча кивнул.

13.30  
\- Кори, это я.  
\- У меня высвечивается, Джейсон.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Ты хотел узнать, как я, или рассказать, как ты? Что-то случилось?  
\- Да. Ирма подает в суд.  
\- Разве она не сделала этого полгода назад?  
\- Другой иск. О насилии.  
\- Вот как?.. Что ж. Мне жаль.  
\- Жаль? Спасибо. Это все, что ты можешь сказать?  
\- Ты ждал юридической консультации? У тебя ведь есть адвокат – поговори с ним.  
\- Да, конечно. Я поговорю… Но все равно дерьмо. Ты точно сегодня занят? Я бы мог подъехать – когда тебе удобно: вечером, ближе к ночи, с утра.  
\- Джейсон. Я же сказал: не могу. Извини.  
\- Правда? Не можешь? А что - можешь? Я слышал, ты бросил работу. С кем и чем ты так занят? Мэри вернулась?  
\- Не лезь в мою жизнь, ладно?  
\- Я и не лезу. Я уже давно никуда не лезу – но это не значит, что ничего не вижу. Она тебя использует, Кори.  
\- Мне повторить? Отвали, Джейсон. Это не твое дело.  
\- Отвалить? Не мое дело? Когда тебя надо было выручать в пьяных драках – это было мое дело. Когда ты вылетел из университета, я мог тебя поддержать. Когда ты терял работу и нуждался в деньгах – я мог находить для тебя и то, и другое. Когда тебя приходилось вытаскивать из полицейских участков – я был свободен.  
\- Дай продохнуть от моего по гроб жизни тебе долга, Джейсон.  
\- Ладно. Я понял. Забудь.  
\- Я не живу сейчас дома, Джейсон. Как только буду в том районе – заскочу к тебе. Обещаю.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо.

22.50  
Кори выдернул руку из захвата, когда они спускались по лестнице.  
\- Какого хера ты лезешь ко мне, Кроул? Что тебе от меня нужно?  
Джейсона уже ломало, но он проглотил это. Снова.  
\- Это не только твоя жизнь.  
\- Да разве? А чья ж еще?  
\- Ты мой друг, Кори. И как твой друг я имею право…  
\- На что? Диктовать мне, как жить? Да пошел ты! Мы давно чужие люди. Неужели ты не видишь?  
Джейсон перехватил его за руку и развернул к себе.  
\- С каких это пор?  
\- С тех самых! Как вылезли из подгузников. Наши дороги давно разошлись – ты этого не понял? И мне срать на твое мнение. Пусти. Я возвращаюсь.  
Кори резко рванул руку и оттолкнул его, направляясь вверх. На автопилоте Кроул перехватил его запястье, вывернув назад, и прижал грудью к грязной стене с облупленной штукатуркой. Кори выругался.  
\- Что дальше, офицер? Зачитаешь мне мои права?  
Джейсон выдохнул с болью и отпустил руки.  
\- Не зли меня.  
\- Что будет? Арестуешь?  
Он все-таки стал спускаться.  
Кроул мысленно сосчитал до десяти и последовал за ним.  
\- Кори, послушай, - он пытался говорить спокойно. – Нам надо поговорить. Тебе нельзя…  
Тот резко развернулся внизу у входной двери.  
\- Нет, это ты послушай. Нам не о чем говорить. Я буду жить, как считаю нужным – и ты тут ничего не сделаешь.  
\- Не смей разговаривать со мной так, после всего…  
\- После всего, о чем я тебя никогда не просил, Джейсон? Да меня уже мутит. От твоей опеки. От твоей правильности. От твоей убогой жизни. От тебя самого. С тобой тошно, как на приеме у психотерапевта.  
Сеансы он приплел совсем зря.  
Обычный гнев сменился знакомым подкатывающим бешенством, и это было плохо. Кроул сделал глубокий вдох и постарался вернуться в норму. С Кори ему всегда удавалось не срываться.  
\- Садись в машину.  
Он пихнул его на улицу, вытащил ключи и нажал кнопку. Пискнула сигнализация. Кроул обернулся и, вскинув глаза, натолкнулся на полупрезрительную ненависть. Кори демонстративно оставался на месте. Кровь застучала в висках, все вокруг потемнело. Горло сдавил спазм:  
\- Ты не понял?  
\- Да пошел ты!  
Первый же удар сразу сбил его на землю.  
Следующие минут пять - может, больше - Кроул мало себя контролировал. Когда он вынырнул из глухого омута безумия, переводя дыхание, Кори лежал на асфальте, подтянув ноги к животу и закрыв голову руками. Остановившись, Кроул подождал, пока тот перекатился на четвереньки, откашлялся и сплюнул кровь, а затем, подхватив под грудь, рывком поднял его на ноги и прислонил к дверце машины.  
Наркотически-масляная пленка сошла с ошалевших глаз. Из угла разбитого рта текла вниз багровая густая струйка. Он вдыхал с присвистом, держась за живот.  
Вид крови, вместо того чтоб отрезвить, вызвал выброс адреналина.  
\- Так повеселее?  
Его понесло. Всё. Теперь – всё. Больше можно было не выламываться над собой.  
Им уже владела привычная в моменты приступов радостная злость.  
Он наблюдал, как Кори пытается восстановить дыхание.  
\- Ты псих.  
\- Да. Но ты же не в претензии? Пять минут назад ты обвинял меня в занудстве.  
Кроул зверел, упиваясь собственной яростью.  
Первая обжигающая волна бешенства спала, но ей на смену по венам растекалась холодная разъедающая ненависть. Он смотрел в упор, и что-то в его собственном взгляде отозвалось мелькнувшим в чужих глазах страхом.  
Кори толкнул ладонями его в грудь, попытавшись отстранить, и Кроула удивила опасливая неуверенность движения. Он удерживал его тело, прижимая своим к машине, и нависал так, что Кори вынужден был неестественно откинуть голову назад,  
\- Джейсон? С тобой все... в порядке?  
Кроул мог уловить тяжелое горячее дыхание, ощутить нервную дрожь, разглядеть мелкие карие крапинки на радужке цвета хаки.  
\- Более чем.  
Его странно пьянила их извращенная животная близость. Он вдохнул носом воздух. Запах.  
Кровь, грязь, асфальтовая пыль, выхлоп, характерная вонь глухого переулка. Вся эта уличная взвесь окружала их облаком, но было другое. У людей меняется запах, когда что-то идет не так. Джейсон знал.  
От Кори пахло страхом. Слабостью. Поражением.  
И Кроул неожиданно испытал от этого злорадное удовольствие.  
\- Послушай, - Кори выдавливал слова, словно засохшую зубную пасту из тюбика. - Давай прекратим. Я...  
Джейсон внутренне усмехнулся. Кто бы еще, кроме Кори, умел так потрясающе плохо оценивать свое положение и понимать чужое состояние.  
\- Прекратим? - издевка вырвалась наружу в лихорадочном нервном смешке. – Да мы еще не начинали.  
Ситуация начинала ему остро нравиться. Как никогда он чувствовал себя спокойным и уместным. Как никогда - вписывался в их общение адекватно.  
Собственная хладнокровная уверенность возбуждала чуть не больше эмоциональной капитуляции Кори. Как никогда - Кроул знал, что делает.  
Он сбросил руки, крепко сжал в пальцах его подбородок, повернув лицо к своему близко-близко, и, поддаваясь неосознанному порыву, лизнул темно-красную дорожку крови снизу вверх, задержав язык в еле ощутимой впадинке у края губ.  
Кори дернулся, но Джейсон держал жестко. Он обхватил его за шею сзади и притянул в неестественном безответном поцелуе, заглушая протестующее мычание.  
Это было не похоже на то, чего он ожидал - хотя чего, собственно, он мог ожидать – это было лучше.  
\- Что не так? Олли развлекал тебя по-другому? Любишь долгие прелюдии?  
Кроул потянулся назад и достал из-под ремня "глок". Коснулся щеки, провел, лаская кожу. Медленно обогнул скулу. Спустился к разбитым губам, очертив контур. Линию подбородка. Кори стоял не шевелясь.  
\- Джейсон, перестань.  
Он слабо и по инерции пытался сохранить маску, но нотки паники в голосе выдавали его определенно. Кроул поймал интонацию, и интонация ему понравилась.  
Вот теперь. Растерянный. Напуганный. Беспомощный. Кори по-настоящему – впервые в жизни - был _его_.  
Эта мысль вспыхнула в мозгу и огнем прошла по телу. Кровь поднимала градус в венах. Это было жестокое наслаждение, но это было наслаждение.  
Вот теперь.  
Он мог все. Он был богом.

19.40  
…«Меня здесь нет. И скорее всего не будет. Но вы можете оставить сообщение после сигнала. Почему нет?»  
\- Кори, это Джейсон. Я звонил тебе на мобильный несколько раз, но он отключен. Если ты все же дома, сними трубку… Если ты будешь дома – перезвони. Пожалуйста. Перезвони и скажи, что… что все, что мне сказали - неправда. Мне нужно услышать это от тебя. Это важно.

17.55  
\- Езжай, а я допечатаю рапорт. Тебе нужно расслабиться.  
\- Уверен?  
Кроул колебался: ехать домой не хотелось. Он бросил вопросительный взгляд на Маковски. Тот подошел и встал напротив, прислонившись спиной к соседней дверце:  
\- Не загоняйся ты. Может, она еще передумает – тут же в деньгах дело - поймет, что с тебя взять нечего, и отступится.  
Джейсон открыл шкафчик и стал доставать вещи.  
\- Я не отмоюсь. После истории с Рамиресом – я огребу по полной. Если я потеряю работу, это. Это - все.  
Маковски картинно закатил глаза.  
\- Рамирес? Да эту сволочь убить надо было – воздух стал бы чище. Брось. О чем ты? Тебя даже в управлении знают, у тебя одних поощрений сколько… Случись что – лейтенант за тебя всегда.  
\- Думаешь? - Джейсон прислонился лбом к холодной дверце.  
Маковски ободряюще приобнял его за плечи.  
\- Точно тебе говорю. Поезжай. Посиди в баре. Сними телочку. Полегчает. Вот увидишь: все обойдется. Завтра уже на все по-другому смотреть будешь, - он по-дружески хлопнул Джейсона по спине и улыбнулся в ответ на благодарный взгляд.  
\- Надеюсь.  
\- Ладно, бывай. Вот сейчас покончу с этой бюрократией и последую своему же собственному совету. Эй, Теннант, тебя-то мне и надо, пойдем, - он заметил входящих в раздевалку Макдугана с напарником.  
Ирландец прошел к своему шкафу в проходе и заговорил, лишь когда Маковски с Теннантом скрылись за дверями.  
\- Все страдаешь, сержант? Ты будто притягиваешь проблемы.  
Его почему-то всегда бесила эта рыжая гнида. Кроул глубоко вдохнул и смерил его взглядом.  
\- Офицер Макдуган?  
-Да ладно вам, сержант, - тот немного подобрался. – Я же помочь хотел. Просто тут кое-что слышал – как бы у вас проблем не прибавилось.  
Пожалуй, именно за подобные вещи эту шваль здесь и держали – он всегда был в курсе всего: самой мелкой дряни, которая только происходила в любой щели.  
Он подождал вопроса, но Кроулу было плевать на его информацию. С этой стороны ему точно нечего было опасаться.  
\- Детективы ведут Олли Шина…  
Джейсон даже усмехнулся, насколько это было предсказуемым.  
\- Я уже сказал: и детективам, и ФБР. Могу сказать тебе. Я не имею отношения к Шину – никакого. Я не видел его уже пару лет. И не собираюсь отвечать за тех, с кем когда-то учился.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Да.  
МакДуган продолжал стоять, глядя на Кроула с раздражающей усмешкой.  
\- Вообще ни за кого?  
Джейсон был и так на взводе, и ублюдку не стоило нарываться. Он молча повернулся к ирландцу и посмотрел в упор.  
\- Я непонятно объясняю?  
Тот опустил глаза и нарочито повернулся к шкафам.  
\- Нет, тогда без вопросов. Просто вы когда-то звонили ребятам из восьмого по поводу Корригана Эванса. И я подумал…  
Кроул подошел к нему и развернул за плечо.  
\- Причем здесь Эванс? Он не имеет никакого отношения к наркоте.  
Довольный эффектом МакДуган даже не выдирал руку из захвата.  
\- Может, и не имеет – детективы разберутся. А может – имеет. Зато он точно имеет отношение к Олли Шину, - он пошло осклабился. – И еще какое.  
Кроул еле сдерживался, чтобы не врезать. Он сжал руку на плече МакДугана, так что тот зашипел и дернулся.  
\- О чем ты?  
Усмешка все еще оставалась на его лице, но глаза светились неприкрытой злобой:  
\- Я зря сказал? – его ерничанье вызывало у Кроула, почти буквально, приступ рвоты. – Ну, простите, не думал, что вы ревновать станете.  
Джейсон перехватил его за рубашку другой рукой и впечатал в железную дверцу.  
\- Что ты мелешь?  
Макдуган толкнул его от себя, его зрачки сузились до маленьких точек.  
\- Я непонятно объясняю? Твой Эванс живет с ним, с их парочки все детективы прутся. Да и, наверняка, подторговывает: Шин за так – даже ради траха - никого рядом держать не будет.  
\- Это бред. Мерзкое ирландское вранье. Я знаю Эванса с детства. У него работа, у него девушка, - он ударил – куда пришлось: уже слепо, уже не считаясь с последствиями, и Макдуган задохнулся собственной отвязной яростью.  
\- Может, ты знаешь его не с той стороны? Теперь у него другая работа. И теперь он сам – девушка.

23.05  
Кроул хотел и честно старался сделать все по возможности аккуратно, но эти попытки не увенчалось успехом, и он вошел одним резким движением, так что Кори не смог сдержать вскрика.  
Это было омерзительно и уродливо, и Джейсон не обманывался насчет того, как все выглядит. Но это было… правильно, и он чувствовал уверенность в каждом своем движении. Каждую секунду времени.  
Он имел право. На компенсацию за все.  
Он видел Кори перед собой на капоте: полоску бледной кожи на спине, неестественно вывернутые назад руки в наручниках, влажные волосы на затылке - и терял ощущение реальности.  
Сейчас, в эту минуту, Джейсону было плевать на все.  
Сейчас, в эту минуту, ему было хорошо. Как никогда - за всю его жизнь.  
Он двигался, не сдерживаясь, неотвратимо размеренно и в своем темпе.  
Кори кусал губы, не в состоянии до конца задавить в себе глухие короткие стоны. Он дергался и приподнимался на носках, видимо, пытаясь облегчить боль.  
Кроул вдруг представил, насколько эти минуты кажутся ему нескончаемыми. Как он ждет - может, даже молится - чтобы все побыстрее завершилось.  
Так не годилось, нет. Даже если их желания расходились - Джейсону так не нравилось.  
Он сдвинул Кори на себя и переместил руку, касаясь. Тот рванулся в безнадежной попытке отстраниться.  
\- Не надо.  
\- Не дергайся, - Кроул легко вернул его в удобное для себя положение и продолжил. - Я же хочу внести разнообразие в твою жизнь. В моей убогой развлечений хватает.  
\- Джейсон, - голос Кори дрогнул, - прошу тебя.  
\- Расслабься... приятель, - он вдруг вспомнил ехидную физиономию Олли Шина и издевательски потрепал Кори по голове.  
Во что бы то ни стало, он должен был кончить под ним, Кроул старался.  
Не зря. Несколько минут не таких уж и сложных манипуляций дали вполне сносный результат.  
\- Ну, вот видишь. Все не так плохо, детка.  
Плечи Кори чуть вздрагивали, и за учащенным дыханием можно было угадать еле слышные всхлипы, но сейчас это только еще больше заводило. Время жалости кончилось. Поезд ушел.  
…  
Кори даже не застонал, только чуть выгнулся и широко беззвучно вдохнул, и Кроул кончил следом.  
Тупо кончил. Это был обычный, ничем не примечательный оргазм. Из тех, что потом не вспоминаются. Из тех, что можно получить в полупьяном виде с обдолбанной проституткой. Из тех, что приносят лишь смутное раздражение и недовольство собой вместо разрядки. Из тех, когда процесс неизмеримо ярче результата. Из тех, что не оставляют по себе ничего, кроме полубрезгливой сытости, отупения и...  
Тотального обессиленного опустошения.  
Он дождался последнего толчка, последней капли и вышел. Застегнул джинсы, нашарил в кармане ключ, снял с Кори наручники и открыл дверь машины. Тот медленно сполз на асфальт рядом с колесом.  
В бардачке Джейсон нашел упаковку влажных салфеток, вытащил несколько штук, швырнул оставшуюся пачку Кори, кивнув на потеки спермы сбоку машины, и вернулся к капоту. Кровь уже слегка подсохла и отставала плохо. Кроул вытер, как мог, выкинул тут же салфетки и прошел к водительской двери.  
\- Садись в машину.  
Кори неловко поднялся, обогнул открытую дверь и аккуратно опустился на переднее сиденье.  
Кроул сел за руль, молча забрал упаковку с салфетками, выдернул еще пару штук и пихнул ему обратно, развернув зеркало заднего вида. Тот посмотрел не сразу, но, поколебавшись, начал стирать кровь с лица.  
Джейсон не стал наблюдать, но дождался, когда Кори закончит, и только тогда вставил ключ зажигания, не поворачивая.  
\- Услышу, что тебя видели в радиусе километра от Шина, вообще убью. Ясно?  
Кори сжимал в руках смятые салфетки с ржавыми пятнами. Не поднимая глаз, он коротко кивнул.  
Скорее всего, в радиусе километра от него Кори тоже больше не появится.  
"Ну и похуй". Кроул поправил зеркало, завел двигатель, и машина тронулась с места.

23.50  
Он высадил Кори у дома и поехал к себе.  
Ему хотелось бы сбежать куда-нибудь из казарменного минимализма собственной квартиры, а еще лучше тут же сдохнуть, но первое было бессмысленным, а второе - неосуществимым, поэтому он просто прошел на кухню и налил полный стакан виски. Безо льда пойло казалось на редкость омерзительным, но это было как раз то, что нужно. Кроул выпил залпом и снова наполнил стакан.  
Он ощущал какую-то дикую, невыносимую усталость, словно вернулся с каторги или перенес тяжелую болезнь.  
Его новая жизнь начиналась. Наверно, ему нужен будет для нее какой-нибудь смысл.  
"Ну и похуй", - голову распирало от тягостной пустоты, и мыслям не было там места. Джейсон влил в себя вторую порцию виски и повторил вслух:  
\- Ну и похуй.


End file.
